bleachgxfandomcom-20200213-history
Gin Kusari
Gin is largely unexplored, but he knows Jun Izanagi and Orochi Yasushi. Appearance Gin is a pale, muscular man with bright red hair, resembling flames. He has black circles around his eyes, and dark red coloured lips. His nose has a particular shape, being quite pointed and with protrusions on both sides. He also has dark fingernails. He dresses in an extravagant attire, consisting of black pants covered in yellow spots, ending in pale red strips hanging over his boots and a rather large bright blue sash under a green belt fastened by a large circular buckle, with a four leaf clover pattern in the middle. He also has a slim bandolier, also with miniscule bolts that goes diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist. He also keeps a dagger with a japanese style hilt and a pistol. He also wears goggles, and a large fur captains coat over his bare muscular torso, that is adorned with spikes and sports two different colours of fur, outside umber red,inside maroon. Personality He has a rather awkward personality. He is shown either angry or making sarcastic jokes. He gets angry by even the indication of a slight insult, to which he proceeds to kill the person. Although he has such an attitud, he knows when to hold back, in desperate situations, he keeps his cool and works with whoever he finds. Plot Finally, a broken despair and a calm joy New powers, and new faces Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship specialist He has shown an extremely high skill in this area, even while using a dagger. He was shown to keep up with swordsmen of Tetsuo's and Kira's caliber. He uses lethal attacks with extreme precision to easily kill an opponent. He has shown proficiency with a katana as wll, being able to keep up with Tetsuo easily. Flash Step expert Gin has shown high skill n this area. During his fight, he was able to follow, Tetsuo Yori's and Kira Taka's movements. He was also able to keep up with both, without getting strained. Expert Marksman He has shown to use his pistol with ease. He has shown to use close range shots, as opposed to long range shots. His bullets can only be blocked or dodged by experienced warriors. Immense Spiritual Power His spiritual power is shown to be extremely high. It's colour is purple with electric sparks. Zanpakutou Jishaku:(lit:magnet) His zanpakutou's sealed form takes the form of a dagger, with a japanese style hilt. Shikai: He releases by the command Kyushu Suru(lit: absorb), his zanpakutou doesn't change from it's sealed form, but a large amount of purple, electric spiritual power surrounds him. Shikai Special Ability: His zanpakutou absorbs/attracts metal to him. He can then use his metal for a variety of purposes. He usually uses it to create a giant hand, which has a large amount of strength. Kinzoku Kabe:(lit: metal wall) This technique makes a wall of metal. Although it was unknown how much power it had, as it was easily destroyed. Mugen no Kinzoku no ken(lit: Infinite metal sword) This technique compounds all the metal to create a katana, with devastating strength. It was able to fight Tetsuo's dark sword.